Anak Kosan dan Pangeran
by prof. creau
Summary: "Min, nanti malem nongkrong yuk, di bar yang baru dibuka. Apa itu namanya? Long Island bukan ya?" "Njir, emangnya gue cewek apaan!" Hanya dengan menolak tawaran teman-temannya untuk pergi ke bar, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ada takdir yang menuntunnya untuk bertemu pangeran-pangeran dari kerajaan sebelah.


Be My Princess and other game character(s) © **Voltage Inc.**

Anak Kosan dan Pangeran © _creau_

 _edition_

[ prolog ]

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

 _Al Amina Farisah._

Sebuah nama yang memiliki arti pahlawan yang dapat dipercaya. Di dalam darahnya mengalir keturunan Arab asli, sebagiannya lagi suku betawi. Ia dibesarkan di panti asuhan yang jauh sekali dari pusat kota. Hutan belantara jadi dinding pemisah dengan ibu kota. Jika ingin pergi ke kota, harus menaiki bis selama tiga jam.

Sejak kecil, ia memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter, setahun kemudian ia mengganti cita-citanya, yaitu menjadi pilot, setahun berikutnya ia ingin memiliki motor balap sendiri dan menjadi pembalap profesional, setahun kemudian ia ingin menjadi polisi. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, semuanya terdengar konyol maka dari itu ia mengganti cita-citanya, ia ingin menguasai dunia. Karena sejatinya ia selalu berpikir ada yang kurang dengan cita-citanya. Entah apa. Bila ia menguasai dunia, semuanya akan ia dapatkan. Uang, manisan, gulali, mainan,

[ _ibu_ , **ayah** ]

bunga, kembang api dan lainnya.

Masa kecilnya memang tidak seindah anak-anak beruntung yang masih memiliki keluarga bahagia, tapi setidaknya ia punya Alice dan Bunda Flo. Setiap hari Alice selalu menyuruhnya untuk belajar. Katanya hal ini sangat berpengaruh untuk masa depannya, tapi namanya juga anak-anak. Mana tahan mereka apabila disuruh belajar setiap hari. Setelah jam makan siang Amina biasanya langsung kabur dari perpustakaan dan bermain di luar dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Alice akan menemukannya dan memarahinya. Di situlah Bunda Flo datang dan membawa sepiring _cookies_ untuk dimakan bersama. Hal ini berujung dengan Alice yang menghela napas dan memaafkan Amina karena telah kabur.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, hingga pada akhirnya Amina memutuskan untuk mencoba tes mendapatkan beasiswa di negeri orang. Walaupun ia mencintai panti asuhan tempat dibesarkannya, ia tetap tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk pengurus panti. Ia sudah remaja, sebentar lagi bisa cari kerja. Jika ingin mendapat pekerjaan maka harus jadi orang pintar dan lulus dari sekolah.

Lima belas tahun sudah umurnya. Saatnya ia untuk berpikir ke depan—apa? Diadopsi? Jangan bercanda. Tidak pernah ada yang mau mengadopsinya. Setiap orang tua yang datang selelu memandangnya sebelah mata. Fisiknya jauh dari kata sempurna. Di kakinya ada bekas luka. Cacar ganas itu meninggalkan kenang-kenangan berupa totol-totol hitam. Yang mengoreng ia kelupas sendiri, membuat bekas-bekas aneh di lututnya. Masa pubertas menghampirinya, menorehkan banyak jerawat di pipi maupun jidatnya. Terkadang ada yang membisul dan bekasnya susah hilang.

Setiap ia bercermin, ia selalu murung. Ia memikirkan kata-kata temannya. Mereka bilang bahwa ia sangat menjijikan, mengganggu pemandangan, wajahnya sudah hancur, kakinya kotor tinggal menunggu ajal dan dimakan belatung. Amina kecil sakit hati mendengar hal itu. Apa yang mereka katakan jahat namun, sangatlah benar. Hingga sekarang ia masih murung untuk bercermin.

Suatu ketika, sebuah surat datang padanya. Surat itu dari Royal Academy, sebuah sekolah elit yang berisi orang-orang jenius. Anak yang bersekolah di sana adalah anaknya konglomerat dan calon-calon ilmuwan serta insinyur muda. Oh, sungguh tak menyangka dirinya bisa diterima di sekolah elit ini! Lewat jalur beasiswa pula!

 _Al Amina Farisah._

Begitulah nama yang tertera di surat tersebut. Surat yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah elit itu. Ia segera mengepak pakaiannya dan menuju Kerajaan Charles, tempat dimana sekolah itu berada. Tak lupa ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Alice dan Bunda Flo.

Tahun pertamanya belajar di sekolah itu adalah tahun-tahun yang sulit. Seperti yang ia bayangkan, tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Wajahnya hancur jadi teman-temannya memandang jijik kepadanya. Lambat laun julukan 'monster' ia dapatkan.

Di tahun keduanya, terjadi kecelakaan laboratorium. Api berkobar dan ada siswi yang terjebak. Minhi namanya, ia gadis asal Korea yang jago bermain piano. Di genggaman tangannya masih memegang gelas beker yang berisi etanol. Badannya yang lemas hampir saja menjatuhkan larutan itu. Amina bergerak cepat dengan menangkap gelas tersebut sebelum semuanya terlambat. Setelah aksi penyelamatannya, banyak orang yang menghormatinya. Keberaniannya telah membuka mata mereka. Akhirnya, ia memiliki teman.

Di tahun ketiga...

Amina memasuki kelas 3-A. Posisi duduk di Roya-Aca tidak ditentukan. Boleh duduk dimana saja, termasuk kursi guru—itu pun jika punya nyali, guru-guru di Roya-Aca sangatlah disiplin... juga _killer_. Amina memilih posisi duduk di tengah-tengah. Aman dari para guru yang menyuruh muridnya untuk maju ke depan. Ia menaruh tasnya dan duduk.

"Ckckck, Roya-Aca punya sembilan kelas untuk tahun ketiga, kenapa aku sekelas lagi sama kamu sih." Seorang gadis berambut blonde tengah merajuk. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Amina mengankat sebelah kakinya seraya menyender ke kursinya. Matanya terpejam dan berkata, "Kalau nggak suka, keluar aja sono." Sebenarnya ia kurang tidur. Semalaman suntuk ia begadang main game online, tidak memerdulikan kosannya yang berantakan. Roya-Aca memang sekolah elit, tapi bukan berarti memiliki asrama.

Melfy, gadis yang tadi berbicara itu mengahmpiri Amina dan mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan kasar. "Dasar monster malas, setidaknya sisir dulu rambutmu sebelum berangkat!"

"Dan kau malah memperparahnya! Duh!"

Panggilan 'monster' sudah bukan hinaan lagi untuk Amina, ya walapun terkadang masih ada saja murid-murid lainnya yang memandang rendah padanya dan memanggilnya 'monster' sebagai hinaan.

Pintu terbuka dan semua mata (terutama gadis) memandang kepada siswa yang datang itu. Iris bitunya membuat semua siswi yang berada di ruang kelas mematung, kecuali Amina yang kembali tidur karena Melfy sudah tidak mengusap kepalanya lagi.

Siswa itu tersenyum kepada penghuni kelas, membuat wajah semua siswi memerah. "Selamat pagi." Ujarnya dan berjalan ke kursi kosong. Semua siswi menjawab sapaannya dengan terbata-bata. Tidak perlu pesawat untuk membuat mereka terbang, cukup senyuman menawan dari siswa itu. Jangan tanya kabar Amina. Dia masih tidur. Biarkan dia dengan alam mimpinya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, seorang siswa rupawan datang lagi. Senyuman riangnya menyapa penghuni kelas. Auranya benar-benar berbeda dari siswa sebelumnya. "Pagi semuaaaa~!" tak lupa ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Para siswi langsung skak mat. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Amina karena tempat itu kosong dan temannya tidak jauh darinya. "Hei, Wills! Aku tak menyangka kita sekelas lagi!" katanya sambil menengok ke arah temannya.

Wilfred A. Spencer adalah nama aslinya, tapi Roberto memang memiliki hobi untuk membuat nama panggilan untuk teman-temannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kembali terbuka, menampakan seorang siswa yang tengah mengancingi seragamnya dengan wajah kesal. Para siswi bersumpah bisa melihat otot-otot yang menggiurkan dari balik seragam sekolah itu.

"Ck, seharusnya Luke membangunkanku lebih awal..."

"Oh, hei, Keithster!" seru Roberto melambai pada siswa yang tengah bergeruyam dengan kesal.

Siswa yang dipanggil 'Keithster' melihat ke sepenjuru kelas. Ternyata benar, ia sekelas dengan si _brunete_ itu. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" ia berjalan ke bangku yang kosong. Berhubung bangku yang kosong satu-satunya itu hanya ada di dekat Roberto... ya... mau tidak mau.

"Aku tak menyangka Wills dan Keithster sekelas denganku. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan!"

" _Oh, joy_." Seru Keith seraya memutar matanya.

"Pagi, anak-anak." Seorang guru memasuki ruangan, menghancurkan momen-momen indah para siswi yang tengah berada di dunianya sendiri, membayangkan sekelas dengan seorang lelaki tampan saja tidak pernah, sekarang ada tiga!

Sang guru menaruh tasnya di atas meja dan murid-murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Guru itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan berkata, "Namaku Oh Soryu dan aku adalah wali kelas kalian sementara." dengan seringai memukau.

Jangan tanya bagaimana keadaan para siswi.

Mendengar ada yang salah dari perkenalan wali kelasnya, salah seorang siswa mengangkat tangan. "Maksudnya 'sementara' apa, Pak?" sepertinya murid yang lain baru menyadari akan hal ini. Mereka menatap sang guru dengan penasaran.

"Wali kelas kalian yang asli tidak bisa hadir selama beberapa waktu, jadi aku menggantikannya."

Oh, murid-murid bersumpah melihat seringai keji terpampang di wajah sang guru walau sekilas!

"Ada yang ingin bertanya lagi?" Soryu tidak mendapat jawaban. Ia mengecek ponselnya sebentar dan memasukannya kembali ke sakunya. "Baiklah, cukup perkenalannya. Ada hal penting yang harus aku tangani—maksudku, kepala sekolah memanggilku." Soryu mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu. "Jangan macam-macam selama aku tidak ada."

Pintu pun tertutup.

"Kalian lihat itu?"

"Guru macam apa itu?!"

"Dan dia mengatakan 'hal penting yang harus aku tangani'!"

"Hiii! Iya sih ganteng, tapi tatapannya menyeramkan!"

"Dan dia mengancam kita untuk tidak macam-macam! Asdfghjkl!"

Obrolan demi obrolan terus berlanjut. Roberto yang paling cepat akrab diantara Wilfred dan Keith. Keith mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kelas, tidak tahan dengan siswi-siswi yang terus mengoceh dan dekat-dekat dengannya. Wilfred hanya tersenyum dengan sopan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya ( _well, mostly from girls_ ).

.

.

Bel berbunyi, menandakan gantinya pelajaran. Semua murid pindah ke kelas berikutnya...

...sementara Amina baru bangun dari tidur pulasnya. "Lho? Mana yang lain?" ia melihat jam tangannya. Oh, sekarang Amina tahu dimana teman-temannya, mereka menuju kelas berikutnya. Ia mengecek jadwalnya. Pelajaran seni adalah yang berikunya. Ia pun pergi ke kelas seni yang terletak satu lantai lagi.

Ketika ia datang, kelas sudah terisi penuh. Hanya tersisa bangku kosong di belakang. Kelas seni memang yang paling digemari (terutama perempuan. _Teenagers these days, geez_ ) karena sang guru adalah...

"Pagi, semua! Apa kalian bosan bertemu aku lagi sebagai guru seni kalian?"

"Kyaaa! Tidak, Pak Kisaki! Tidak!"

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah tahu siapa aku, perkenalan dimulai dari diri kalian masing-masing. Mulai dari sana!"

Guru seni itu teramat muda. _Well_ , Kisaki Ota sudah terlahir dengan tampang rupawan. Banyak yang mengira ia masih muda karena hal itu. Yah, walaupun banyak siswi yang kecewa karena teman sekelas mereka yang menyejukan pandangan itu tidak mengambil kelas seni, setidaknya mereka bisa bertemu Kisai Ota!

"Amina jangan tidur."

"KAGAK, PAK! KAGAK! DEMI DAH!"

.

.

Sekolah selesai pukul dua siang. Amina pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Ia melewati taman bunga mawar yang tempatnya tidak terlalu terawat. 'Sayang sekali, kalau dirawat pasti banyak orang yang datang dan mungkin saja bisa dijadikan tempat gali uang' pikirnya tidak jauh-jauh dengan uang.

Sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan buku yang ia bawa, ia mencari tempat duduk yang teduh untuk bersantai sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara semak-semak yang bergoyang. 'Nggak, _please_. Jangan bilang ada setan yang gak seneng aku di sini.'

Terdengar suara orang terbatuk-batuk. Uh, oh, suara batuknya semakin parah. Amina mencari ke sumber suara itu. Seorang kakek-kakek tengah dalam kesulitan. Ia nampak kurang sehat. 'OMG! Dumbledore! Aku harus menolongnya dan belajar sihir kepadanya!— _wait_ , gue mikir apaan sih?!' bahkan ia memakai logat dan bahasa daerah asalnya.

Amina mengeluarkan botol airnya dan memberikannya kepada kakek itu. "Ini, Kek. Minum dulu, tapi pelan-pelan." Amina menepuk bahu kakek itu pelan-pelan. Setelah melihat kakek itu sudah lebih baik, ia pamit kepada kakek itu namun...

"Sebenarnya, saya menunggu teman saya. Bisa temani saya di sini sampai teman saya datang?"

"Yah, Kek, di sini mah panas. Di kosan aku aja sih." Jawabnya seraya mengipasi dirinya kembali.

Kakek itu nampak terkejut dengan jawaban gadis itu. Kemudian, wajahnya kembali melembut dan tersenyum. "Baiklah, ayo pergi ke kosanmu."

Kosan Amina memang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya, apalagi mereka sudah sampai di taman bunga mawar itu, tinggal jalan beberapa menit dan sampailah mereka di depan kosan Amina. Amina mengambil kunci dengan gantungan mawar kecil dari sakunya dan membuka pintunya. "Silahkan masuk, Kakek! Eh, tapi lepas sepatunya dulu, tadi pagi aku udah ngepel."

Kosan Amina hanyalah sepetak ruangan dengan kamar mandi dalam. Terdapat kasur busa di pojok dan di sampingnya ada meja kecil dengan beberapa tumpuk buku di atasnya. Lemari kayu kecil terletak di pojok lain dekat kamar mandi, meja yang tengah diberdirikan dan disenderkan di tembok, kompor kecil di atas meja yang terdapat bahan-bahan makanan—maksudnya mi instan—dan karpet di tengah-tengah ruangan. Amina mengambil keranjang pakaian kotornya dan memasukannya ke dalam kamar mandi karena hal seperti itu tidak pantas dilihat apabila ada tamu datang.

"Masuk aja, Kakek. Anggap kosan sendiri." Setelah menaruh keranjang, ia menyiapkan meja yang sebelumnya menyender pada dinding itu. "Kakek mau minum apa? Teh aja ya, Kakek gak diabetes, kan?"

Kakek itu duduk di atas karpet. Tidak pernah ia menyangka bahwa akan ada yang menolongnya dan bahkan membiarkannya beristirahat di tempat tinggal gadis itu. Padahal dia hanya orang asing, tapi gadis itu menolongnya. "Ah, saya benar-benar tidak sopan, kau membiarkan saya beristirahat di kosanmu, tapi saya bahkan belum meperkenalkan diri. Saya Michael, kau bisa memanggil saya Mike."

Amina menaruh gelas dan teko itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang kakek. "Tidak usah formal begitulah, Kek. Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Al Amina Farisah. Aku biasa dipanggil Amina atau Mina. Ya terserah kakek sih mau panggil aku apa, tapi jangan panggil aku 'Al'. Itu terdengar aneh dan... err, macho?"

Kakek itu tertawa mendengar penuturan Amina. "Ah, gadis muda, memang beginilah saya biasa berbicara." Mike meminum tehnya dan menaruh gelasnya. Ia belum pernah meminum teh seperti ini sebelumnya, tidak seenak teh yang dibuat temannya, tapi bukan berarti teh ini tidak enak. "Baiklah, saya akan memanggilmu Amina. Dari logat dan gaya bahasamu, apa kau bukan dari Charles?"

Amina menggeleng. "Boleh kan aku memanggilmu kakek? Aku perantau. Aku berasal dari negara yang jauuuh sekali dari Charles, tapi aku bukan dari Arab juga. Banyak yang mengira aku _arabian_ karena namaku yah, walaupun aku memang setengah _arabian_."

"Dan kau ke Charles untuk..."

"Aku lulus tes ke Charles Academy, lewat jalur beasiswa."

"Jadi itu menjelaskan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di meja dekat tempat tidurmu." Ujarnya dengan senyuman yang lembut.

'Wah, kakek ini punya kemampuan observasi yang bagus.' Ujar Amina dalam hati. "Ah, aku tidak sepintar itu kok, Kek. Semua ini karena Kak Alice. Dari kecil aku disuruh belajar olehnya. Orangnya cerewet dan menyebalkan, tapi tanpa dia mungkin aku tidak akan bisa seperti sekarang ini."

"Kau pasti merasa sedih meninggalkan kakak dan keluargamu ya..."

Terdapat jeda sejenak dalam perbincangan mereka. "...iya." tangan Amina menggenggam gelasnya sebelum akhirnya ia meminum teh celup buatannya sendiri.

Mike merasa bersalah karena membawa perbincangan yang tidak patut dibicarakan. Gadis muda di hadapannya agak sensitif terhadap hal yang berbau keluarga. Ketika Mike akan meminta maaf, ponselnya berbunyi. "Saya angkat telpon dulu, Mina."

"Ya, silahkan, Kek."

"Ah, Zain, maaf mengkhawatirkanmu. Saya sedang bersama teman baru saya. Oh, kau akan kemari? Kita berada di kosan, letaknya tidak jauh dari taman bunga mawar itu. Baiklah, saya akan menunggumu."

"Wah, tadi teman kakek yang kakek tungguin, ya?"

"Iya, dia akan kemari menjemput saya."

"EEH?! Saya jemput dia aja deh, Kek!" Amina langsung berdiri. 'Mana mungkin aku membiarkan ada kakek-kakek yang jalan kemari sendirian. Di taman itu kan banyak akar-akar yang berserakan. Nanti kalau kakek itu jatuh terus mati gimana? Masa aku akan dihantui sama kakek itu terus kalau Kakek Mike jadi membenciku dan ingin balas dendam bagaimanaaa?' pikiran Amina sudah kemana-mana.

"Ah, tidak perlu, Mina, saya yakin dia akan segera sampai."

"Nggak bisa, Kek! Aku harus anterin dia kemari nanti kalau dia mati dan gentayangan giamanaaa?"

Ada beberapa bagian yang Mike tidak menegerti sebenarnya. 'Pikiran gadis muda jaman sekarang memang sulit ditebak.'

Ketika Amina membuka pintunya, nampaklah seorang pemuda rupawan dengan iris hijau.

"Zain, kau datang." Mike berdiri dan menghampiri pria bernama 'Zain' itu.

"Maaf karena baru datang sekarang." Zain membungkukan badannya.

"Tak apa, Zain. Gadis ini yang menolong saya tadi dan dia juga mengajak saya untuk beristirahat sejenak di tempat tinggalnya."

'JADI DIA TEMENNYA KAKEK?! YAELAH, KEK, NGOMONG DONG KALO TEMEN KAKEK ITU MASIH MUDA JUGA SEGAR-BUGAR BEGINI!' jerit Amina dalam hati. Ia malu sekali karena menyangka temannya Mike adalah seorang kakek tua yang juga butuh pertolongan.

Zain membungkukan badannya lagi, kali ini di depan Amina. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Amina mengibaskan tangannya. "A-ah, sudah, ti-tidak perlu bungkuk seperti itu. Aku cuma memberi kakek air kok."

"Mina, Saya akan pulang. Ini nomerku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

Setelah memberi nomernya, Mike dan Zain pergi. Tinggallah Amina di kosannya sendirian. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain game hingga malam. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan pesan masuk.

 _Kita mau clubbing, ikut yaaa~_

Amina membalas pesannya dengan 'Emang lo pikir gue cewek apaan?-_-'

 _Ini dia, monster dan bahasanya yang sulit dimengerti-_-_

'Intinya aku gak ikut!'

 _Tanggung, Min. Kita sudah di depan kosanmu_

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Amina segera membuka pintunya dan ternyata benar. Teman-temannya sudah siap untuk pergi. "Haiii, Minaaa~" salah satu temannya memeluknya dengan sebelah tangan. "Ayo, Min, ikut ajaaa~ memang tidak lelah apa belajar dan main game?"

"Di sana banyak pria manis lhooo~"

"Oh, oh, _I bet our hot classmates will be there too_!"

"Kyaaa! Kau benar! Ayo, cepat, Min! Masih pakai seragam pula!"

Amina keluar dari pelukan teman-temannya itu. "Kan aku sudah bilang gak ikut. Mau cari makan aja nih, lavaaar."

Temannya yang berambut coklat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, Mina gak asik. Ya udah yuk, kita jalan."

"Sayang sekali, Min..."

" _Bye_ , Minaaa~"

" _Bye, guys_." Amina memutuskan untuk mengambil jaket hoodie hitamnya dan keluar untuk membeli makanan. Uh, malam ini ia tidak mau makan mi instan dulu. Ia berjalan melewati taman bunga mawar itu. Sebenarnya, ia agak takut keluar malam-malam begini... tidak ada penerangan kecuali sang purnama yang diam membisu di atas sana.

Bruk!

Amina menabrak sesuatu sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di atas tanah... atau mungkin yang ia tabrak itu seseorang. Seharusnya ia nyalakan saja ponselnya dan ubah ke mode senter. Amina segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada orang itu. "Eh, maaf ya."

Namun, orang itu hanya menatap Amina dan tidak menerima uluran tangan Amina. "Uh... kau bisa berdiri atau tidak?" masih dengan mengulurkan tangannya, Amina berharap orang itu merespon.

Akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan Amina dan berdiri. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Amina tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan. Yang pasti orang itu memiliki rambut berwarna silver dengan kemeja tartan ungu dan matanya... violet seperti lavender. Ketika Amina akan pergi melaluinya, tangannya ditarik oleh orang itu. "A-aku tersesat."

Amina terkejut dengan ungkapan orang itu. "Oh, _no wonder_. Taman ini memang luas, tapi banyaknya semak mawar dapat membuatmu bingung."

"Ya... tapi mereka memang cantik, bukan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan bunga. Ayo, kuantar kau keluar."

Orang itu tersenyum dan berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Yah, tapi... aku tak bisa mengantarmu kalau dipegang begini terus."

"Oh, maaf!"

Mereka berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Beruntungnya orang itu karena bertemu Amina, kalau tidak ia bisa saja menghabiskan malam yang panjang di taman gelap itu. Setelah keluar dari taman, Amina pamit dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat makan yang menjual makanan dengan harga terjangkau. Yah, maklumlah, anak kosan dompetnya lagi sekarat. Uangnya ia habiskan untuk game kesukaannya.

"Tunggu!"

Amina berbalik. "Ada apa? Jangan bilang kau lupa jalan menuju rumahmu?"

Orang itu tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Amina. "Ah, tidak, bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepada kupu-kupu yang telah menyelamatkanku. Bagaimana aku membalasnya?"

"Nggak ada kupu-kupu di sini, Mas. Tidak usah repot-repot, aku mau segera per—"

"Yang Mul—"

Amina membalikan badannya ketika ia mengetahui kedatangan orang lain. Ia memakai kemeja putih dengan rompi tartan yang sewarna dengan mata hijaunya. Lelaki itu nampak kebingungan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Amina, orang yang telah ia selamatkan itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan temannya dengan rompi itu untuk diam. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin membalas kebaikan hatimu." Ujarnya.

"Yah, aku bilang kan tidak usah repot—" tiba-tiba suara perut Amina memotong pembicaraannya sendiri.

"Pfft—hahaha..." orang itu memegangi perutnya, menertawakan kejadian itu. Amina benar-benar malu. Rasanya tidak sanggup menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Louis, kau bisa pulang tanpaku."

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Louis, tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Yang perlu kita khawatirkan perut kupu-kupu di sini."

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada kupu-kupu di sini da-dan, uh, aku baik-baik saja tahu!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..." Louis, lelaki dengan rompi tartan itu nampak tidak rela temannya pergi dengan gadis monster pada malam hari... setidaknya itulah yang Amina pikirkan. Kemudian, Louis pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku Edward," ia memberikan tangannya. "siapa namamu?" Amina meraih tangannya dan mereka berjabat tangan. "Amina, Al Amina Farisah." Edward menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir Amina. Amina menyetujuinya, walaupun awalnya ia menolak. Tadinya Edward mau membawanya ke restaurant eksklusif yang ada di sudut kota, tapi Amina langsung menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. Ia menolaknya dan memilih untuk makan di restaurant keluarga.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka memilih tempat duduk dekat jendela. Makanan telah dipesan. "Jadi... kau murid Charles Academy?"

Amina mengernyit. 'Jangan-jangan, orang ini _stalker_?' batinnya. "Ya, bagaimana kau tahu?"

Edward tersenyum seraya menahan tawanya. "Kau masih memakai seragammu."

' _Heck_ , lupa ganti baju! Pasti dia pikir aku belum mandi! Asdfghjkl!' ya sebenarnya dia memang belum mandi juga sih. Amina tak sanggup berkata-kata, ia merasa malu di hadapan Edward karena kecerobohannya. "Kau sendiri?" tanya Amina.

"A-aku tidak sekolah."

"Sudah lulus?"

" _Home schooling_."

'Oh, pantesan ngajak aku ke tempat mahal tadi, anak orang kaya rupanya.' Kata Amina dalam hati. Tak lama makanan mereka pun datang dan mereka makan malam diselingi obrolan santai. Ketika mereka selesai, Amina berterima kasih atas traktirannya. Akan tetapi, ketika ia hendak berpamitan, Edward mengatakan sesuatu terlebih dahulu.

"Apa besok kau sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Besok kan Selasa, yah masih awal masuk semester jadi... tidak. Aku tidak sibuk—atau mungkin belum lebih tepatnya. Uhm... kemana? Bukan tempat yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Edward tersenyum mendengar jawabannya. "Ah, itu rahasia. Kalau begitu besok temanku akan menjemput merpati indah ini dari sangkarnya." Ia meraih tangan Amina dan menciumnya. "Sampai jumpa, Amina."

Amina berkecak pinggang. "Orang itu gak malu apa bicara seperti itu? _Maaan, he's such a flirt._ "

.

.

Keesokan harinya Amina tidak masuk sekolah. Setelah makan malam dengan teman barunya, ia pulang ke kosan pada tengah malam dan langsung memeluk gulingnya. Ketika ia bangun ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh pagi, yang berarti ia tak punya kesempatan masuk sekolah. Gerbang sudah ditutup pukul tujuh tepat. Tidak ada toleransi sama sekali. 'Yah, terserahlah, gak masuk sehari juga tidak akan membuatku gagal ujian.' Pikir Amina.

Jarum jam sudah menununjukan pukul lima sore. Waktu terasa begitu cepat ketika ia bermain game. Suara ketukan pintu mengagetkannya. Ia pun membuka pintunya dan melihat seorang lelaki dengan rompi tartan. Amina pernah bertemu orang ini sebelumnya. "Nona Amina, benar?"

Amina mengangguk. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Yang Mu—ehm, temanku memintaku untuk membawamu ke rumahnya." Ia grogi. Ekspresinya mudah ditebak. Kerutan di dahinya serta caranya berbicara terdengar janggal, tapi Amina tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.

Mereka pergi dengan sebuah mobil hitam yang elegan dan sampailah ia di sebuah rumah besar yang ditumbuhi banyak mawar. "Edward mana?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Kau akan menemuinya setelah berganti pakaian."

"Berganti pakaian?"

Lima orang _maid_ datang dan mengantar Amina ke ruang ganti. Sebuah gaun indah berwarna violet telah disiapkan. Gaun itu panjang hingga mata kaki, bagian bahu dan pinggangnya terdapat hiasan pita berbentuk mawar. Mereka memakaikan Amina gaun itu. "Aku keberatan jika kalian memintaku untuk melepas leggingku jadi, bisa kan aku memakainya?"

Para _maid_ itu mengernyitkan dahi kemudian menyetujui permintaan Amina. 'Yah, bukan apa-apa sih, aku khawatir mereka akan merasa aneh saat melihatnya.' Wajahnya dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga menutupi bekas-bekas jerawatnya. Sentuhan terakhir adalah sebuah topeng putih dengan bulu warna-warni. 'Baiklah... sepertinya Edward ingin mengajakku ke pesta topeng, tapi dimana ia? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat dia. Aku datang ke sini dengan kebingungan, setidaknya ia menemaniku di sini. Ck!'

Cklek.

"Amina, kau sudah siap?" Edward memasuki ruang ganti. Ia memakai setelan hitam dan topeng putih. Bukannya Amina membalas pertanyannya, ia malah mendapat tendangan kecil pada tulang keringnya. Para _maid_ di sana terkejut dan bingung ingin melakukan apa, mereka ingat perintah sang majikan.

"Seharusnya kau datang dari tadi. Aku kan bingung! Masa pas aku datang disuruh pakai gaun begini," ia berkecak pinggang dan melanjutkan, "kalau aku tahu kau akan mengajakku pergi ke pesta topeng, seharusnya aku tolak saja tawaranmu."

"Uh... maafkan aku, memang seharusnya aku memberitahumu akan hal ini." Ia meraih tangan Amina dan menciumnya. Iris violetnya memandang iris hitam Amina. "Kau mau memaafkan aku, kan?"

Pipi Amina merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya. "A-asal kau melepaskan tanganku dan berhenti mencium tanganku."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

Mobil berhenti, Amina dan Edward keluar dari dalam. Betapa terkejutnya Amina ketika di depannya ternyata Istana Charles! 'Mimpi apa gue semalem sampe bisa nyampe ke istana?!'

Mereka terlihat seperti pasangan. Gaun violet indah itu serasi dengan iris violet Edward serta topeng yang mereka kenakan memiliki warna yang sama. Mereka memasuki istana sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Bolehkah aku mendapatkan sebuah dansa dari tuan putriku ini?" Edward kembali meraih tangan Amina. Sebelum ia mencium tangannya, Amina memelototinya dengan sebal, seakan-akan ia melupakan perjanjian sebelumnya. Edward tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Amina. "Tentu aku tidak melupakan perjanjian kita untuk berhenti mencium tanganmu."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ssh... ayo, kita berdansa."

Selama mereka berdansa, pipi Amina selalu dihiasi dengan warna merah. Ia tak berani memandang Edward, lebih tepatnya ia malu. Setelah mereka selesai berdansa, Edward membawa Amina ke meja hidangan. "Semua wanita menyukai hal yang manis. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai kue di sini."

"Eddie, aku tidak tahu kau datang dengan seseorang, selain Louis." Pria dengan topeng merah itu menghampiri Edward seraya menatap Amina.

"Prince Roberto, tidak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu ketika kau belum memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Pria lain dengan topeng violet datang.

"Dimana sopan santunmu."

"Oh, Prince Glenn, aku yakin kau belum pantas untuk meminum anggur."

"I-ini bukan untukku, aku hanya ingin memberikannya kepada pasangan dansaku yang tadi." Wajahnya memerah.

"Lagipula Joshibear, apa kau tidak akan memperkenalkan diri—eh, dimana Eddie dan gadis tadi?"

.

"Ed... aku gak salah denger kan? Mereka pangeran, kan? Kau temannya?"

"Aku hanya tahu saja, tidak lebih—dan aku _bukan_ pangeran!" mimik wajahnya terlihat jelas ia dalam keadaan tegang.

Amina mengangkat sebelah alisnya. " _Oookay_. Aku ingin mengambil minuman sebentar—"

"Biar aku saja! Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Amina ditinggal sendirian pada balkon itu. Pemandangannya terlihat indah dari atas sini. Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Benda itu menggelinding ke arah kaki Amina. "Oh, my! Pulpen siapa ini?" ia mengambil pulpen itu. 'Dilihat dari bentuknya unik sekali, hiasannya juga...'

"Itu punyaku." Sahut seorang pria dengan topeng biru muda. Amina memberikan pulpen itu dan pria itu berterima kasih. "Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis berada di sini sendirian?"

"Tadi aku bersama temanku, sekarang dia sedang mengambilkan aku minum." Kemudian keheningan melanda diantara mereka berdua. Merasa tidak nyaman, Amina mengambil ponselnya dengan gantungan bintang kecil berwarna silver untuk bermain game. Pemberitahuan tentang _group chat_ dengan teman-temannya ia abaikan. Ia ubah layarnya menjadi horizontal dan mulai bermain.

"Oh, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya pria itu seraya melebarkan matanya.

'Ya main game lah, ya ampun, orang ini seperti tidak pernah melihat game saja.' Katanya dalam hati, yang tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan secara langsung. "Err... main game."

"Game? Sepertinya menyenangkan." Balasnya dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Di sini kau rupanya... apa kau tahu Prince Levaincois membawa seorang rakyat biasa ke acara ini. Oh, sungguh aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar." Kata pria dengan topeng hijau itu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan membawa rakyat biasa ke sini."

" _Seriously_?! Aku berbicara pada orang yang salah sepertinya." Pria itu menatap Amina. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau menguping pembicaraan kami?"

Amina hilang fokus. _Game over_. Orang di depannya ini benar-benar... _sassy_. "Aku tidak menguping! Dari tadi aku main game di sini!" pandangannya menangkap Edward yang berada di dekat meja yang menaruh banyak minuman. Edward melambai padanya, mengisyaratkannya untuk segera kemari. Amina meninggalka kedua pria itu dan berlari kecil ke arah Edward.

Ketika kedua pria itu melihat kepada siapa gadis tadi berlari, seketika Edward membalikan badannya, sehingga kedua pria tidak melihat wajahnya.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu..."

"Siapa maksudmu, Prince Wilfred?"

"Tidak... tidak penting. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ruang dansa, Prince Keith? Aku yakin banyak gadis yang menunggumu untuk ke sana." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

.

Setelah menikmati pesta topeng, Edward mengantar Amina kembali ke kosannya. Oh, tidak sampai ke depan kosannya tentu saja. Mobil tidak bisa masuk melewati taman mawar liar itu. "Ed, minta alamat rumahmu supaya aku bisa mengembalikan gaun ini."

"Oh, tak apa, peri kecilku. Kau bisa menyimpannya."

" _Geez_ , hentikan gaya bicaramu, Ed. Jangan panggil aku peri, kupu-kupu atau apapun. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku!" Amina memasuki taman mawar liar itu dan menghilang dari pandangan Edward.

Keesokan harinya di Royal Academy...

"Pagi, anak-anak."

"Pagi, Pak!"

"Siapkan alat tulis dan masukan buku kalian. Hari ini kita ulangan." Soryu membagikan lembaran soal. Tak ada yang berkomentar sama sekali, mereka terlalu takut dengan wali kelas mereka. Wali kelas mereka mengajar matematika. "Ini tidak akan masuk ke nilai kalian, aku hanya mengetes seberapa jauh pemahaman kalian saja dan..." tatapannya menjadi dingin, semua murid meneguk ludah. " _tidak ada yang boleh menyontek_."

"..."

Semua murid mengerjakan dengan tenang. Setelah ulangan selesai, Soryu langsung menilai lembar jawaban mereka. Beberapa murid mengecewakannya, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk membagi kelompok belajar.

"...berikutnya absen nomer 1, 12, 27 dan 30 sebagai kelompok F, angkat tangan kalian!"

Mereka pun mengangkat tangan secara bersamaan. Seisi kelas jadi ricuh secara tiba-tiba. "Whoaaa! Monster beruntung banget!"

"Monster menang banyak!"

"Miiin, tukeraaaan!"

"Robbiecakes masuk kelompok A sajaaa~"

"Jangan! Kelompok B aja!"

Wilfred menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. "Mohon kerja samanya."

Roberto menghadap belakang dan berkata, "Ya ampun, bersama kalian lagi! Ini pasti akan menyenangkan!"

Keith menatap garang Roberto. "Jangan sampai kau menysuahkan kami."

"Eeeh? Memang aku menyusahkanmu, Keithster?"

Amina menatap teman-teman sekelompoknya. "Oh, _God._.."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _End of_ [ prolog ]

Hai~ BMP sepi yak? _haha_. But still, perkenalan wajib dong ya di fandom baru. Panggil saya Creau. For more information, coretkunjungilinkdibawahinicoret, you can visit my profile 3


End file.
